007fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Alec Trevelyan (Tom Hardy)
Alec Trevelyan is a close friend to Sean Fleming, the Agent who holds the number 007 after James Bond is killed in action. He himself became an MI6 agent, with the number 006. And like him he is an orphan. Alec is the descendant of the Lienz Cossacks, his parents were children that had survived the British betrayal and Stalin's execution squads. When he was just a young child however, his father was a part of a Russian Terrorist organization that sought to bring down the Soviet Union. After a mission gone awry his father barely escaped wounded and returned home. Unknowingly however he was followed by a pair of KGB agents named Aleksandr Amasova and Valentin Zukovsy who corner him at his home to try and bring him into custody. Refusing to give up, Alec's father pulls out a rifle he has hidden in the house and a shootout begins. Amasova shoots down his father, while Alec's mother grabs a fire place poker and charges them. Zukovsky, the younger and more hotheaded of the two, panics and shoots her dead as well. Alec is there to see all of that, and after his parents are dead Alec bolts out of the house and runs as far away as he can. Eventually falling to his knees in tears over what happened. Alec would continue his flight and eventually be picked up by British authorities who learned he was an orphan and thus brought him into their fold. And there is where he could eventually meet and befriend Fleming. The two also had a friendly rivalry of sorts, with Alec seeming to always just be a little bit ahead. The two worked together on missions, and eventually Alec got promoted to 00. A while later Sean would be able to as well, adopting the number 007. The two would continue to work together. He would make his first physical in film appearance at the end of Bond 26, where he meets up with James Bond and Sean Fleming to help them in the final battle against Quantum. Though Spectre turns out to have a presence there as well. Eventually however Alec would go on to betray MI6 and England and seek to tear them down to avenge the wrong done to his people decades earlier. With the Soviet Union already dismantled, Alec saw it as the last place where he could vent his anger and desire for retribution. After discovering the circumstances behind the deaths of Sean's parents, Alec would offer his old friend a chance to join him. Sean would ultimately refuse however, and the two would go on to become enemies. =Notes= *Though largely based upon the Alec Trevelyan played by Sean Bean in the film GoldenEye, there are elements also drawn from the character Jonathan Hunter. The lead character in the video game GoldenEye: Rogue Agent, a character who in many ways resembled Trevelyan to begin with. (Largely in that after leaving MI6 he first defects to Spectre, in the game called Octopus, before ultimately going on his own to be his own master.) Category:Villain